Tailored sheets!
by starrienitez
Summary: Rogue and Remy have been together for 2 years but everything comes to a head after a small gesture. Will Rogue ever forgive Remy for not telling her one small thing? Well its not small indeed it might be a life altering change. Rated M for language. Not an update just some editing... working on CHP 4 now :D
1. Chapter 1

Rogue was in her room throwing anything and everything she could get her hands on. After everything they've been through and he couldnt tell her one simple thing. She ripped the sheet off the bed and threw it hard across the room. She grabbed the picture frame on her nightstand and threw that as well. She needed to get rid of everything and anything that reminded her of him.

'That good for nothing, arrogant, egotistical swamp trash. How dare he fuck with my emotions, make me fall in love with him and then fail to mention one simple thing!'

She started pulling at her hair.

'You're so fucking foolish gal, to think that someone like him could possibly be completely honest!'

She screamed and started throwing more objects. She grabbed the flower vase with the blood red roses he recently gave here and hurtled them to the wall across the room. They landed where the sheets were.

'Why!'

She screamed again but after fell in a heap on the floor crying. She couldn't stop the tears. Everything they had together flashed through her mind. All the close calls, all the smiles, the laughs and cuddles. Everything! No matter how much she wanted to forget him there would always be something that reminded her of him.

She finally was able to break down her barriers that kept her from being completely close to someone. After being together for two years she was finally able to let Remy in. Love him unconditionally as he had loved her since they first met. She wanted to show Remy how much she was willing to commit to their relationship. She thought that they could finally be happy, boy was she wrong.

~Flashback~

_Remy was waiting for his chere in her room. He figured she'd be out of the danger room shortly. 'She gonna love moi present.' He chuckled._

_After ten minutes he heard the door to her room open. He looked up and there she was. Absolutely belle after an extreme session._

_'Hey chere!' He called and nearly tackled her to the floor. 'I got you something.'_

_'Get off meh swamp rat!' Rogue chided him. 'Ah'm all sweaty.'_

_'Remy likes you sweaty.' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

_Rogue rolled her eyes and got off the floor. She pushed past him and started getting clothes for her shower._

_'Chere, yo want yo're present?'_

_'If it's another kiss from ya Ah'm gonna deck ya!'_

_'Non chere, something else.'_

_'Ok, where's it at Cajun?'_

_'Close yo're eyes chere. And give Remy yo're hand.'_

_Rogue hesitated but did as she was told. Remy led here to her balcony smirking the whole way. He stopped her and told her to open her eyes._

_Rogue gasped. Out on her balcony was a small table with blood red roses in the center. Next to the roses was a rectangular box. She looked at Remy and smiled._

_'Thank ya Remy!' She wrapped her arms around his neck._

_'Yo're very much welcome, mon amour. Happy anniversary.' He kissed her head and led her to the jewelry box._

_She opened the box and gasped again. It was a beautiful silver bracelet with black and red jewels. She smiled and placed her hand over his mouth and kissed the back of it._

_'You're too sweet to me Remy. Thank yah again.'_

_'Anything for Remy's belle cherie!' He smiled. He enjoyed making her happy and smile._

_Everything was going so well for the happy couple till a few days later. Remy came home late one night. Rogue waited up for him, she had hoped he would be home at a decent hour. But after 3am she got a bit worried._

_Remy came up the stairs and staggered to Rogue's room. He opened the door and then plopped on the bed without thinking. The nape of his neck barely brushed against Rogue's bare shoulder. It was small but she saw something, something she did not fathom ever crossing his mind._

_Remy came to after 5 minutes wondering what happened. Rogue was standing next to him livid. He didn't know what happened hoping that he hadnt done anything wrong. Till he realized what had happened. She must have saw something that she didnt like._

_'Chere...'_

_She just stood there not saying anything only glaring at him._

_'Chere, Remy don't know what you saw mais we can talk about it, d'accord?'_

_'How long?' She asked._

_'Wha yo mean chere?'_

_'Don't act dumb cajun, how long and when were ya gonna tell meh?'_

_He sighed, 'A year...' daring to glance at her reaction, it wasn't good._

_'A YEAR?'_

_'Let Remy explain.'_

_'Go ahead Cajun give me one reason why Ah shouldn't dump your ass off in Antarctica!'_

_'Chere, it's not dat simple, they just need me to help while dey discuss who will become successor.'_

_'Really, and you thank that they haven't already chosen, you do know why they want ya down there right? Christ Remy, if you go down there what's gonna happen to us? Huh, did you thank bout that? If you go down there then we won't be together, they'll see to that.'_

_'Chere, I dont want ta leave. You know dat mais I have to help, I'll make sure dat I'm just dere as help not as the new guildmaster, ok.'_

_'Yea sure thang Cajun, well have fun in New Orleans.' She turned her back on him and headed into the shower._

_She didn't look back. She finished her shower 20 minutes later and headed back into her room. Her Cajun was gone. 'Well so much for us.' She got dressed and laid on her bed._

~End flashback~

Two days later he was gone, and she pretty much took that as the end. She was livid and as soon as she blasted some Emarosa she was on a rampage.

Emarosa stopped playing but she was still on the floor in a heap. She fell asleep after two hours.

The next morning she arose to the smell of roses. She rolled over and felt as if she was lying on a cloud. 'Wait a minute, Ah was on the floor.' She shot up and looked around her. On every flat surface in her room were vase after vase of blood red roses. She shook her head, 'Ah must be dreamin' she sighed and got out of bed and reached for one of the roses.


	2. Chapter 2

Gambit heaved a heavy sigh. He didn't want to be here in New Orleans while his heart was still in New York. _Jus a few more days hopefully and Remy can see his Chere again_, Gambit thought while walking through the guild hall. After his father's untimely death he was summoned to become the new guild master but denied the title and told the guild that he would help find a new guild master. Ten candidates later and Gambit was worried it might take more time than what he thought it should to find a new leader.

_Merde_, _is no one able to take this spot? Remy can cut it as guild master!_ He walked past his father's office and hesitated by the door. He hadn't been in there since he left years ago. He lifted his hand gingerly towards the door not really wanting to go inside. He sucked in a breathe and turned the knob and walked in.

The room hadn't changed since last he walked in. But he didn't expect a lot of change. His father loved the old feel of this office. The deep mahogany desk with old world accents along the edge, he had some good times sitting in front of this desk giving his father a hard time. He stepped towards his father's chair and stumbled a bit after looking at the pictures on the desk, one of his late mother, gorgeous creature who Gambit only heard stories of but nonetheless loved her dearly as if he knew her personally. The second picture was of his father, himself, and his older brother that he hadn't heard from in ages.

_Dieu Henri, where are you?_ As he just thought that the door to the office swung wide open and Gambit nearly choked in shock. There before him was his long lost brother. He looked the same since he had last seen him but he seemed to have been missing a lot of hair on the top of his head.

'Henri?' He asked not really believing that his brother was right in front of him.

'Petite frère, so happy to see you!' Henri said while pulling his little brother into a big welcoming hug.

'But how? Remy hasn't seen you in trieze ans!'

'Frere, something happened a long time ago and pere and I had a disagreement mais Im here now. Didn't know the assassins would get to him though.'

'You and Remy both.'

They both chuckled silently while Remy slowly eased himself into his father's old chair.

'Henri, Remy needs, I need someone to take pere's place, Im not cut out fo dis.'

'Frere frère frère, Im here for you, whatever you need of me. Although I know pere always wanted you to take the throne one day mais I'll help you.'

'Thank yo Henri, you do not know how much this means to me, Im goin' to make a phone call real quick and we'll discuss whats goin' ta happen as soon as I get off de phone.' Gambit grinned to himself and excused himself from his father's office.

_Chere, it looks like lady luck is helping us out, again. Remy'll be back in yo arms soon nough._

Remy dialed the familiar number, it rang three times before someone picked up. A thick Russian accent hit his ears. 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.'

Gambit smirked, 'Bonjour Petey.'

'Gambit! It is nice to hear from you, how are things coming?'

'Great actually I was wondering if Rogue was around, oui?'

'Da she's here. I will go get her for you Gambit.'

'Oh Pete, before I forget, merci for the help with the flowers.'

'Not a problem for a fellow comrade, although when I went in to her room I was not expecting to find her in corner of room. I placed her back into bed and went about my task as you asked. She seemed like she was crying.'

'Merde, merci again Pete, maybe this phone call may lighten her mood, non?'

'Da, I hope so for all of our sakes. Hold on and I shall go get her.'

'Oui, merci Pete.'

Gambit waited for what seemed like forever before he heard her rich magnolia accent.

'Hello?'

'Bonjour mon amour.'

Gambit heard a gasp and thought she might have dropped the phone before he heard her speak again.

'Remy?'

'Of course, no other fine Cajun calling his amour!'

'Oh my gawd, its really you!'

'Oui it's me chere, how are you?'

'Fine sugah, how are things going?' Gambit sensed a hint of hopefulness in her question.

'Well chere,' he stopped and took a moment to add some dramatic effect before he answered, 'I have some great news!'

'That's great, what news do you have?'

'Well for weeks now we were trying to find someone who was good enough to take my pere's place. Well we weren't having any luck on that front, it looked as if I might actually would have had to take the position.'

He heard her gasp and then she said to go on.

'But it turns out I won't have to, chere! My frère showed up out of nowhere and it seems that he will be the new guild master, chere!'

He waited for the information to sink in. He hoped she would be as excited as he was. After several minutes he was getting a little anxious, she hadn't said anything since he told her that he wasn't going to be guild master any longer, didn't she know that that meant he could come home. That he could finally be where his heart was?

'Chere…?'

Finally she spoke after getting over the shock.

'That's great sugah! So umm… when do you think you'll be coming home?'

He genuinely smiled, oh how he missed her. 'Chere, just a few more days and Remy'll be in your loving arms once again!'

He thought he heard her choking up. 'Ah missed you Rems. I can't wait to see ya again.'

'Me aussi chere, je' taime. Ill call you before I get on the plane.'

'I love ya too, Ah'll be waiting.'

'Until then chere.'

'Bye Rems.' He hung up the phone and went back to his father's office where his brother was waiting. Things were looking up for this Cajun and he couldn't be more happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Remy had rode for two days without many stops. He was trying to get as far away from the Guild as he could. Sure Henri had stepped in to help him take his place but the paperwork and ceremonies he had to endure were exhausting. All he wanted was a stiff drink and to be back in the arms of the woman he loved. As he turned the corner of the block away from the Institute he was starting to feel anxious. He didn't know what all had happened after he left. Sure Rogue would have waited for him, he knew within his heart she would, but he didn't know how his leaving would change her attitude, if it was any clue from what Piotr had told him on the phone a week ago. Hopefully once she saw him she would return to his southern spitfire.

He got to the gates, pressed the intercom button and waited. He heard static then the perky voice of Kitty Pryde.

'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, how may I help you?'

He smirked as he said, 'Hey Chaton, its Remy.'

He heard a gasp and then a shriek and then the gates opened. He pulled his bike up to the front door and parked. He grabbed his duffel bag off of the back and walked towards the door. Before he could open the door the door flew open and he was ambushed by a very happy Kitty. He struggled to keep his balance and settled them on the porch. He grinned at Kitty and held her at arm's length.

'Hey Chat, how are things?'

'Remy its so good to have you back, I'm sure Rogue will be excited to see you!' she exclaimed.

He chuckled and let her go and they proceeded to walk into the mansion. They were greeted by Storm who was descending from the stairs.

'By the goddess, Remy you're back home.' She said as she embraced Remy in a hug.

'How are you Stormy?'

'I'm good but I wouldn't say the same about a certain southern belle.' She smiled kindly.

Remy sighed, 'Oui, I've heard and desole about how things have been but hopefully she'll be ok once she sees me, I'm not leaving again, that's for sure.'

'I'm sure she will. It's glad to have you back my friend. I'll let you get to your things. I'll see you around Remy.'

'See ya Stormy.'

Storm turned the corner and headed to the kitchen leaving Remy and Kitty in the foyer. Remy turned to Kitty and asked, 'How are things with Petey?'

She blushed and told him, 'We are dating; we've been together for two months now.'

'That's awesome; I always knew Petey had a soft spot for a certain kitten.' He smirked and started walking up the stairs.

'Yea, like, he was real sweet about it and was so cute when he asked me out, he stuttered over a few words.' Kitty giggled a little while she reminisced.

'Sounds like Petey,' Remy hesitated before he asked Kitty, 'how is she?'

'She's been ok after you called, but before that she barely left her room and barely ate. Logan had to barge through her door and threatened DR Sessions till she finally came out. She didn't say much, she just went to her room and read for the most part.'

Remy sighed he didn't like the fact that his leaving made her worse than what she was before. _Oh well, Remy's back now, maybe I can make her happy once again._

'So, where is she so I can surprise her?'

Kitty hesitated for a second before she answered, 'She's in a session with the prof and Dr McCoy. She should be out in an hour or so.'

'Are the voices getting worse?' Remy asked now a bit worried for Rogue.

'Yes, she like totally has been having more nightmares, something happened while you were away and she got worse. But now she's been getting better, she hasn't had a nightmare in a few days and she's having fewer headaches.'

'That's good to hear, what happened chaton?'

'Umm, like, I don't know all the details so your best bet is to talk to Rogue about it.'

Remy nodded his head and kept walking. Kitty followed him and asked him how he was and what all he had done while he was away. Not wanting to think about the whole situation just yet he told her that he would tell her everything tomorrow after he settled back in. Kitty bid him goodbye when they got to his old room.

Remy opened his door and threw his duffel on his bed. Everything seemed like it was before he left. His bedroom was always clean except for the packs and packs of playing cards sitting on his dresser. He walked to his bed and fell back against it. He was exhausted and couldn't think of anything better than sleep, but he needed to see his chere. Too bad she wouldn't be available for an hour so he decided to take a quick nap before he'd surprise her.

Rogue walked out of the med lab an hour later, relieved slightly by the answer she received. No one knew that she was close to gaining control and after the Carol incident which happened months ago she really didn't want anyone to know what all was going on. She hated what happened to Carol and hated Mystique even more for manipulating her again. Again! She was so tired of being used.

Rogue went to an abandoned warehouse thinking that she was helping a fellow mutant and couldn't find said mutant but she ran into Carol. She didn't know Carol was the mutant just that she knew Carol was trying to attack her so she did what she normally did. She absorbed Carol. She didn't intend to keep holding on but somehow she just couldn't release. Apparently Carol was holding onto her because she didn't know what Rogue was doing. They tried to stop each other but Carol's mind was far gone.

Carol hated Rogue, she tried taking over several times and it caused Rogue to gain headaches and become increasingly tired from having to fight for control over her own body. She found out a few days later that Mystique was the one who faked the distress call. There was never a mutant who needed help. Mystique had played her. Rogue was furious and with Carol in her head didn't help matters at all.

Three months after the incident the professor found a way to get Carol back into her body. Rogue was relieved. After Carol was placed into her body she found out that she still retained Carol's super strength, flight and invulnerability which led to her partial control. That partial control helped the professor and Dr. McCoy to find out how Rogue could get control. It just took a lot of concentration on Rogue's part. Rogue would meet with the professor and Dr. McCoy twice a week trying to gain control and now after this last session she finally achieved her goal.

She couldn't wait to tell everyone but she wanted for a certain Cajun to come home first and have him be the first to know; if only she knew when he would be home. It had been a week since he called. She desperately wanted to see him again, she had missed him ever since he left. She didn't want to fight with him about why he left and about his stupid family she just wanted him back by her side. She walked to her room hoping to take a shower and just lay down but she changed her mind. She quickly ran to her room and put on some p.j.'s and went to Remy's old room. At least she could smell him in there and relax a bit. Little did she know that there would be a surprise when she stepped into his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue entered Remy's room and took a glance around. It was the same as he had left it well she had tidied up some things while he was away. _That Swamp Rat could be messy sometimes. _The lights were off but she knew her way around. She headed to the bed and pulled the covers down and rested in the bed. Getting comfy she quickly fell asleep with the scent of bourbon and spices engulfed her senses.

Remy was having a perfect dream where he and Rogue were cuddling in his bed and kissing. Kissing, lord how he wished it wasn't a dream. He had missed her so. He could smell her magnolia scent like she was really there. As he was moving his arms around her torso in the dream he didn't realize that he was actually wrapping his arms around a warm body in his bed. _Wait warm body in mon bed. _ Remy cracked one eye open and looked to the body. Just barely peaking over the blanket he saw streaks or white. _Ok Gambit's imagination is running wild. _He opened his eyes fully and took in the view. Rogue sighed contently in her sleep and curled closer into Remy. _Gambit can get used to this. _He didn't feel like disturbing her so he curled back into her and closed his eyes again. Enjoying his position he swiftly fell back to sleep.

An hour later while Logan was doing his rounds found that Rogue wasn't in her room. So he went to the next best place to find her. Boy was he in for a surprise. He cracked open the Cajun's door and peaked in. His heightened sense gave way to two different scents. He growled and stormed into the room. He roughly yanked Gambit from his bed and slammed him into the wall.

'What the hell do you think you're doing bub?'

Gambit quickly went on the defensive and went to reach for his cards but his arm was pinned. 'This is mon room mon ami.' He scoffed while eyeing the Wolverine. Logan only arched a brow and then said, 'Yea but what are you doing back?'

'Monsieur Wolvie I came back, my business was taken care of and now I just want to live my life here with yall and mon chere.'

After he said that he heard ruffling in his bed. Rogue woke up and rubbed her eyes only to find her father figure pinning the love of her life to a wall.

'Logan so help meh put him down!'

She quickly got out of bed to pull on Logan's shoulders to get him to release her Cajun.

'Rogue, did you know he was her?' He eyed her suspiciously thinking the Cajun was trying to take advantage of her. She didn't know any better he thought.

'Gawd Logan Ah didn't even know he was back!'

He could tell she wasn't lying so he released his hold on the Cajun just slightly.

'Did you know she was in here bub?'

'Non mon ami, I woke up to her in mon bed. Not saying Gambit didn't like it.' He winked to Rogue and she giggled. Logan didn't like it. But he put him down anyways.

He pointed to Rogue, 'You get back to your room,' then pointed to Gambit, 'and you don't go in her room.' He snarled before leaving the room.

Gambit quickly straightened himself out and then walked over to Rogue. She was here, really here and he couldn't be more happy. 'Hey chere.'

'Hey sugarh' she said then grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. They sat in a comfortable silence.

'How's everything?' she asked. Gambit eyed her and couldn't get over her beauty. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her into oblivion.

'Everything's bon, chere and you?'

'Good good, umm… Ah ve got something to tell ya sugarh.'

Gambit moved closer to Rogue and swept some of her loose strands from her eyes careful to not touch her skin. Rogue inhaled sharply. She forgot how close he always was.

'What is it chere?' That smooth voice overwhelmed her. She had missed him and his velvety voice that turned her into mush.

'Well umm while you were away, something happened. Im better now but its something I should tell you, you need to know.'

So she told him her tale of betrayal from Mystique and the mystery mutant Carol. The returning of Carol to her body and the sessions she had with the professor and Dr. McCoy. She left one thing out. Shed rather show him then tell him.

'So that's pretty much it sugarh.'

'You've been through so much chere. I wish I was here for you.'

'Me too.' Rogue looked into Gambit's eyes seeing so much love and adoration in them. How she could stand to be even one more minute away from him hurt her physically. 'Hold still.' Gambit eyed her curiously but did as told. She slowly lifted her hand from his and gently placed it onto his cheek, taking in the rough patch of his five o clock shadow and his smooth cheek. Gambit had chills he closed his eyes and relished her touch. He never knew that something so simple would mean so much.

She slowly moved her hand from his cheek to his ear then to his neck just marveling in the feel of his skin. Gambit let her do whatever she pleased he was in absolute heaven. She slowly moved her hand away from him and then tilted her head so she could move in slowly and gently kiss him on the lips. She quickly moved back before she lost complete control.

'What's da matter chere?' Gambit went to pull her back but she pushed his arms away.

'Sugarh Ah have some control, Ah have to concentrate to keep it.'

Gambit nodded his head in acknowledgement. He understood this was big, even bigger than him coming back. He was excited. He knew that this would mean the world to them and all he had to do was wait for her and help her gain the rest of her control. They would finally be happy and it strengthened his resolve on what he'd do next.


End file.
